<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Boy by gianabryne1976</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284480">Birthday Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianabryne1976/pseuds/gianabryne1976'>gianabryne1976</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Poe is driving Ben crazy, Rey is teasing Ben at work, Rose can probably kick Ben's ass, Soft Ben Solo, They just wanna have sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianabryne1976/pseuds/gianabryne1976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's CEO Ben's birthday and all he wants is his fiancee. Rey is in Japan. Or is she?</p><p>This is my first AU Reylo and my first one shot!</p><p>I actually dreamed this!</p><p>I would love to post my moodboard if someone can help me figure out how...</p><p>THANK YOU TO NANCYLOVESREYLO FOR HELPING ME WITH MY MOODBOARD!!</p><p>Please please comment and let me know if you like, don't like, etc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  
</p><p>Ben Solo, CEO of Organa-Solo Enterprises, formerly known as Skywalker Enterprises, has a birthday today.</p><p> </p><p>He hates his birthday. </p><p> </p><p>The only good thing that he <em> could've </em> had today would've been his gorgeous fiancee', Rey Johnson, this morning in his bed. But no, she is out of the country on a business trip. One he himself sent her on. </p><p> </p><p>Being that she works for him, that isn't unusual, for him to send her on business trips. She doesn't work directly for him now, not since their relationship became public. </p><p> </p><p>She was his secretary. For over a year. For over a year, Ben Solo pined after his secretary. His secretary with her eccentric hairstyles and floral dresses that weren't quite as professional as he usually required. When she'd walk in, he'd forget his own HR dress code because she was so beautiful, so very<em> Rey.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Rey Johnson wasn't the best secretary he'd ever had. She was not as serious or tideous as he had required in the past. He'd often find himself making his own copies because she forgot. And she sucked at coffee. But that was okay, because she'd smile and he'd melt inside. </p><p>Besides, if he had to go to the copier, right beside her desk, that just meant he got to see her for a few minutes. </p><p> </p><p>And he'd finally convinced her to have coffee delivered from Starbucks. Whew.</p><p>Ben Solo was known for being a hardass. No personality. No social life. He worked twelve hours days and was known to growl at any and everyone. Except Poe, his best friend, brother and Vice President of the company. Poe didn't put up with his shit. </p><p> </p><p>Until Rey. Her bright smiles and witty jokes brought a light into his life. At first, his crush on her caused him to become worse. He snapped at everyone. He wrote more employees up than ever before. Most came in early out of fear of being one minute late. </p><p>Rey later said that it was because her sweet Ben was angry at himself for being vulnerable. Having actual feelings. So he took it out on everyone but her. Rey regularly ran late. Ben didn't care. He was just glad she showed up day after day. </p><p>She read him like a book. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly but surely, this Rey of light broke through his hard exterior. She learned exactly how to speak to him in a way that calmed him. Even Poe found himself dealing with his foster brother less and less. Rey was exactly what Ben needed. </p><p> </p><p>She could see right through him. That hard shell was the result of bad choices. Choices that tore him away from his family. Misunderstandings in his family had caused huge rifts which resulted in Ben getting involved in shady deals. Then his estranged father died. </p><p> </p><p>It broke Ben Solo. Losing the possibility of reconciliation with his father caused him to shutter his heart away. He became cold and hard. Only Poe could get through to him and even then, only so much. </p><p> </p><p>Then Poe hired Rey Johnson, the sister of Finn Storm, another executive in the company. </p><p> </p><p>So, for a year, Rey chipped away at the glacier known as Ben Solo. Her kindness, wit and humor pushed at him. She was just being Rey. She knew of his family history. She brightened up his office with greenery, plants galore. She claimed it was good for his health. </p><p> </p><p>He growled about it. But he didn't bite. Mainly because that was the first day she wore the yellow dress. With her hair down. He'd never seen her hair down and he pretty much got nothing accomplished that day. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't even notice the plants till later. But he could recite every word she said to him that day. </p><p> </p><p>As time went on she broke down his walls. A casual hand on his chest when he was upset. Bending over next to him to look at a report (Her tendency to wear black bras was nearly his undoing during those moments). Her brushing lint off of his shoulder (How could a mere touch set him on fire like that?). He was instantly attracted to her because, well he wasn't blind. But soon it was more than her physical beauty. It was her soul. </p><p> </p><p>Rey came from the streets of New York, the victim of child abandonment. Then the victim of the foster system. She'd been starved, beaten and left. She'd slept in cardboard boxes and learned to fight. </p><p> </p><p>When Ben found this out, that was it. He was hopelessly in love. How could she be so bright, so filled with light, after such heartbreak?</p><p> </p><p>But for a year he pined, too insecure to do anything about it. </p><p> </p><p>Then, his worst nightmare happened. </p><p> </p><p>His adventurous girl was gravely injured while on a skiing trip with Finn.They had ventured out to Colorado for the Christmas holidays. Rey got out of her brother's eyesite for only a moment. But then she was missing. </p><p> </p><p>Ben received the phone call and within an hour was on a plane out of Manhattan to Colorado. He had begun to hyperventilate when Poe told him. His beloved brother traveled with him. On the way there, Ben Solo decided that was it. No more secrets. If his girl was found and survived, he'd fall on his knees for her. He'd never been so afraid in his life. </p><p> </p><p>Rey was found unconscious in the snow. She tumbled and hit her head hard. </p><p> </p><p>When Ben saw her in ICU, he almost died right then and there. He wouldn't leave her. </p><p> </p><p>When she awoke, he was there. </p><p> </p><p>When he confessed his love, she confessed hers. </p><p> </p><p>They'd been together ever since. Engaged within six weeks. They were inseparable. </p><p> </p><p>Rey Johnson had loved Ben Solo almost right away, seeing past his public persona, seeing the gentle giant he truly was. But her fear from her past had kept her afraid to confess the truth. </p><p> </p><p>Because everybody had left Rey. Except Finn. </p><p> </p><p>Ben Solo would never leave Rey. It took a while to gain her trust, even past the engagement. But she had finally let him into the innermost chambers of her heart. </p><p> </p><p>He missed her so much it hurt. He'd not spent a birthday away from Rey in years. </p><p> </p><p>Rey had become an executive in the company not long after their relationship started. Ben knew he'd never get anything accomplished at work with his lover bent over watering plants in his office. He knows. They tried. Nothing got accomplished except suddenly Ben's desk was never a mess anymore. It stayed clean. His blinds stayed closed all the time too. </p><p> </p><p>So she advanced in the company and Ben hired a new secretary. One Rose Tico. Who soon became Rey's best girlfriend. </p><p> </p><p>That's who Rey is with now. Her and Rose had left for Japan three days prior, an emergency meeting declared by one of Ben's biggest accounts. Ben could not go, he had to meet with another important client. </p><p> </p><p>So here he sat, moping and broody behind his desk, trying not to remember how many times his fiancee had laid completely naked on said desk. </p><p> </p><p>He was not getting any work done. </p><p> </p><p>Rey had started the tradition of spoiling him on his birthday every year. Ben had grown up spending most birthdays with servants, his parents away on business. So, before Rey, he hated his birthday. She'd made it her mission to change that. </p><p> </p><p>He normally took the day off and spent it with her. Since she was gone, he didn't want to stay home alone. So he came into work, stomping about the office, growling. </p><p> </p><p>"Dude, just go home. You're an asshole today and getting nothing done anyways." Poe told him, feet propped up on his desk. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Poe," Ben growled.</p><p> </p><p>Ben walked by, knocking his brothers feet off his desk. </p><p> </p><p>"Quit scuffing up my desk," he barked. </p><p> </p><p>"Damn. Well, happy birthday, bro. I'm running away now. You sure you don't want to do drinks later?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. I told you. Rey is face timing me later."</p><p> </p><p>Poe smirked and Ben wondered why for just a moment but then sulked back to his desk, pulling out his phone. She'd be asleep now but he was still surprised she had not called. It was already 9am his time. </p><p> </p><p>Did she forget?</p><p> </p><p>No, Rey never forgot his birthday. From the first year he'd known her, when she baked him a cake and kissed him on the cheek to last year, when she baked him a cake and fed it to him in the nude, she'd always loved celebrating his birthday with him. </p><p> </p><p>That last memory was it. He had to go for a walk. Clear his head. He misses his girl. </p><p> </p><p>So out he went. He came back an hour later, still sulking. </p><p> </p><p>Why were the blinds to his office closed? No one was allowed in his office except Rose, Rey, his brother and Finn. </p><p> </p><p>Poe or Finn wouldn't touch his blinds. </p><p> </p><p>He entered and found it dark inside. </p><p> </p><p>"The fuck?" He said to himself. </p><p> </p><p>Then his door shut behind him. </p><p> </p><p>"Happy Birthday," came a voice from behind him. A voice he'd know from anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to find his girl, his Rey, standing behind his door, in a bright forest green wrap dress with embroidered flowers cascading down the front, to her ankles. It was obviously bought in Japan. It accented her hazel green eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He was breathless. She came back. She came home. </p><p> </p><p>She leaned against his door, looking at him like it was <em> her </em> birthday and <em> he </em>was her gift. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled, his eyes smiling with him. It was a smile only she ever got to see. A smile that lit up his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Rey…."</p><p> </p><p>Then the smile was gone and was replaced by fire in his eyes. He practically ran to her, unbuttoning his jacket on the way there. </p><p> </p><p>She held up one hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop. I've got to give you your gift first." </p><p> </p><p>"Baby, show me later. I need you," he whined. She smiled, relishing in the power she always held over him. And oh, did he love being controlled by her. His Rey. </p><p> </p><p>"Step back, birthday boy," she grinned a wicked grin. He recognized that look and obeyed. </p><p> </p><p>Her hand moved down to the satin belt tied around her waist and she tugged. Her dress fell open to reveal the sexiest thing Ben had ever seen. A black teddy, garter belt attached. Thigh high stockings in black attached to a garter belt. On her feet were black stiletto heels. The thing barely covered her breasts, which were easily his favorite part of her body. She had been embarrassed at her small cup size but after many, many hours spent worshipping them, he finally convinced her what they did to him. </p><p> </p><p>She was easily the most provocative, erotic woman he'd ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>He was on her in a flash. </p><p> </p><p>"Holy fuck, baby. Look at you," he whispered, his hands immediately sliding around to cup her ass. He then realized her ass cheeks were completely bare. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't remember ever being this hard in his life. </p><p> </p><p>Her hands slid up into his hair, gripping it tight as his mouth bent to capture her nipple thru the lace. </p><p> </p><p>"Kiss me, Ben. I missed you," she gasped the words. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sorry," he apologized for not kissing her first. Her tongue found its way to his quickly and her legs found their way around his waist. </p><p> </p><p>"Put me on your desk, Ben."</p><p> </p><p>His mind was reeling with thoughts of how did she get here so fast, was this her plan all along. Those thoughts soon melted away to thoughts of her body, her smell, the taste of her skin, the wetness between her thighs. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, this day certainly improved," he said to her, laying her body on his desk. </p><p> </p><p>"Been moping, haven't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," he answered sheepishly, ravishing her neck with his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"You didn't fire anyone, did you?" she asked, her heels digging into his ass. </p><p> </p><p>"Not yet. Might later." he moaned into her skin just as she thrust up at him. </p><p> </p><p>Just then, someone knocked on the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'll fire whoever that is…."</p><p> </p><p>Ben ignored it, returning to her breast, wrapping his mouth around the whole of it. </p><p> </p><p>Rey almost hollered out but then came another knock, louder this time. </p><p> </p><p>"Go away!!" he yelled, lifting his head. She took the opportunity to loosen his tie and pull it over his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Want to tie me up, birthday boy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hell yes, Rey," he groaned. </p><p> </p><p>The knock started again, this time with a voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Bro!! Open up!"</p><p> </p><p>"Poe…." Ben growled. Rey giggled, unbuttoning his shirt and biting the skin at his neck with a ferocity that made him forget he even <em> had </em> a brother. </p><p> </p><p>"Ben!! It's important!! Open the door!!" </p><p> </p><p>"Poe Dameron-Solo, get away from my door or I'm going to kick your ass!!" </p><p> </p><p>Ben threw his shirt off and reached up to tie her wrists together. Rey proceeded to run her tongue from one nipple to the other, circling each one. </p><p> </p><p>"Rey Johnson, I swear I love my birthday now…."</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm-hmm" she moaned, sucking his nipple into her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Poe tried one final time, pulling out the big guns. </p><p> </p><p>"Rey!! Get off my brother!! His party starts in one minute!!" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not on your brother!! He's on me!!" Rey hollered back at her future brother in law. Ben just dropped his head onto her chest, giving up. </p><p> </p><p>Ben climbed down off the desk, cursing. </p><p> </p><p>"I swear, this is it. I'm killing that dickhead. He's dying on my birthday. I'm going to kill him……"</p><p> </p><p>Rey is laughing, holding her stomach, trying to breathe. Her dress is splayed out all around her. Her knees are still bent and he just stares at his black lace covered gorgeous future wife, half hard and half pissed. </p><p> </p><p>"You are the silliest, sexiest thing I've ever seen. Get up. If Poe sees you like this, I'll really kill him."</p><p> </p><p>He takes her bound hands and pulls her to her feet. She lands in his arms and they forget everything but each other, again. </p><p> </p><p>"35 looks so hot on you, Ben Solo. Bend me over."</p><p> </p><p>He proceeds to do just that, turning her around and lifting her dress, the sight of her bare ass making him hard again. </p><p> </p><p>Then another voice rings out. </p><p> </p><p>Rose Tico has arrived. </p><p> </p><p>"REY JOHNSON, GET OFF MY BOSS AND GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!"</p><p> </p><p>Rey buries her face in her arms and Ben continues to stare at his fiancee's ass, contemplating if his secretary could possibly break his door down. </p><p> </p><p>Odds are in Rose's favor and while Ben has no problems replacing a door if it means he gets to enjoy Rey's ass, the fact that said ass would be exposed to his brother makes him change his mind. </p><p> </p><p>"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!!" Ben hollers again, yanking Rey's dress down and pausing while he unties her wrists. They rearrange their hair and clothing, staring at each other with enough heat to burn the building down. </p><p> </p><p>"Tonight, baby, I promise. I'll make it up to you." Rey whispers, kissing him lightly. </p><p> </p><p>"I KNEW I should've stayed home today," he grumbles. </p><p> </p><p>"I <em> did </em> go home first…."</p><p> </p><p>"FUCK!!" he hollers again. </p><p> </p><p>Ben snatches the door open just in time to see his brother run. </p><p> </p><p>"POE!!! I'MMA KICK YOUR ASS!!" </p><p> </p><p>"No you aren't," says his petite secretary, looking up at him with absolutely no fear on her face, "he <em> told </em> you to stay home!! <em> I </em> told him to tell you that!! But <em> no </em> , you just <em> had </em> to come in, growling at people. Then word got out it's your birthday and a party was planned because <em> in spite of </em> you being a <em> complete </em> ass to everyone, they felt sorry for you!! They knew you were alone on your birthday and there's cake and decorations and Rey can climb you later!! Get your ass in there, Solo!!" </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Rey can climb me….. </em>Tico, you are pushing it…." he growls down at her. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh shut up….she's my best friend. She tells me everything…."</p><p> </p><p>Rey is standing back, pressing her lips together as hard as she can, fully enjoying Tico vs. Solo.</p><p> </p><p>Tico is the reigning champion. </p><p> </p><p>The two women follow the mumbling tree of a man into the break room, swapping grins. </p><p> </p><p>The party is already full on. Not many even notice the guest of honor, causing Ben to glance back at her, clearly about to point out that they could return to his office because his presence wasn't needed. </p><p> </p><p>She shoos him into the room where Poe screams "SURPRISE!!" and Ben flinches. </p><p> </p><p>An hour later, the party ends and Ben has decided to throw Rey over his shoulder and go home. </p><p> </p><p>Just then, Finn comes into the room. </p><p> </p><p>"Solo, we have a situation…."</p><p> </p><p>Ben tells himself that he absolutely <em> cannot </em> tell Rey's brother that whatever situation is occurring is nowhere <em> near </em>as urgent as the one in his pants. </p><p> </p><p>Then Rey bends over to pick up discarded trash on the break room floor and Ben pictures the complete lack of panties on his girls ass. </p><p> </p><p>He considers disbanding the company. </p><p> </p><p>"Ben? Could you stop staring at my sister's ass for a second?"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Ben snatches his eyes away, "oh….um...yeah. What's up?"</p><p> </p><p>"The Mikaton account called. They are on their way here <em> now </em>, Ben. Something is up."</p><p> </p><p>He's growled more today than a feral dog. </p><p> </p><p>Is it too much to ask that he just can go home on his own birthday, throw his black lace covered woman against a wall and fuck her brains out? He's the damn CEO and he can't just go home and get laid?</p><p> </p><p>"Where are they now?" he asks Finn, stealing a glance at Rey licking icing off her fingers. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dammit!!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"They should be here in 10…."</p><p> </p><p>Ben grabs Rey's wrist. His office is two floors above. Not enough time. </p><p> </p><p>He flings her into a supply closet. Not even caring that her brother knows exactly what he's about to do to his baby sister. </p><p> </p><p>"Ben!!" she squeals as he almost tears her dress off of her body. He grabs both wrists and holds them over her head, diving into her neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you know what it's doing to me to see you walking around here with a teddy on under that dress? With your bare ass hanging out?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wear thongs to work all the time, Ben."</p><p> </p><p>"Not helping, my dear, you're not helping"</p><p> </p><p>"Ben!!" she grips his chin firmly in her hand pulling his face up to hers. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> What </em>??" he whines again. </p><p> </p><p>"Honey, I work here too, remember? Executive? The Mikaton account is very important. I need to go do my job. As much as I need your huge cock in me right now, we can't just blow this. Besides," she leans into him, licking the shell of his ear slowly. "tonight we can take our time and I can change into the other lingerie set I bought. This one is easier to wear here. The other isn't."</p><p> </p><p>"Um...wha...what's the...what's the other one?"</p><p> </p><p>She leans in again, "<em> Black leather </em>," she whispers. His knees almost buckle but she catches his face with her hands and he stands. </p><p> </p><p>"Go take care of your company, Mr. CEO. I'll take care of you later. I promise."</p><p> </p><p>He kisses the tip of her nose. </p><p> </p><p>"Rey, I don't know what I did to deserve you but I love you so fucking much. I can't wait to marry you."</p><p> </p><p>"And I can't wait to be Rey Solo. I love you, you big horny tree. God, you are so fucking gorgeous. Leave before I ruin the company by fucking the hot-as-hell CEO in the supply closet."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, we can always start over…." he says with a mischievous grin. </p><p> </p><p>"GO, SOLO…."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes ma'am" </p><p> </p><p>She makes a point to slap him on the ass on the way out, taking a moment to check out what she just slapped. </p><p> </p><p>"I swear, you two make me sick…." Poe murmurs as he walks by. </p><p> </p><p>"How's Zorii?" Rey makes a point to ask. </p><p> </p><p>"Gorgeous!!" Poe hollers out, running off with Ben's tablet in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Rey laughs and walks quickly to her office. </p><p> </p><p>Ben is in the conference room with the Mikaton people when Rey walks in. Her hair is in much better shape and her dress is straightened. She approaches him with an important document, his eyes locked on hers. She makes a motion with her eyes that he needs to focus on the situation and not her. He smirks. </p><p> </p><p>She bends to his ear when he motions, thinking he's got important business related things to tell her. </p><p> </p><p>"Is the thong crotchless?" he whispers. </p><p> </p><p>She maintains her professionalism. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes sir," she answers loudly enough so the Mikaton people assume they are having a business conversation. </p><p> </p><p>"All I needed to know, Miss Johnson. We still have that meeting this afternoon?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir, Mr. Solo," she answers and walks out. She feels his eyes boring into her on her way out and walks with an extra sway in her hips. She hears Ben clear his throat just as the lead Mikaton rep asks who Rey is. </p><p> </p><p>Rey doesn't miss the way his voice deepens as he answers. </p><p> </p><p>"That's Rey Johnson, executive over technology. And my fiancee'."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Well then congratulations, Mr Solo!"</p><p> </p><p>Rey turns as she closes the door, smiling just a bit at him. </p><p> </p><p>The blinds are open to the board room and she twirls the end of the ribbon belt on her dress. Ben notices and she glances at the other men in the room. None of them are watching her now. She winks at him. </p><p> </p><p>Rey is having so much fun with this. She walks back by a few times, twirling the belt around her waist. The last time she walks by, she suddenly needs to fix the heel of her shoe and bends over to do just that. </p><p> </p><p>She stands and one look at the love of her life tells her he's sporting a very uncomfortable hard on. She winks again and walks on. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, after walking by for the tenth time, the Mikaton men stand to leave. </p><p> </p><p>Rey makes herself scarce. She has an idea. She leaves him a note in her office. </p><p> </p><p>When Ben finally makes his way to her office, he finds it empty. The note on her desk has his name on the outside, complete with little hearts under it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Home is too far. I'm at the Corsucant Plaza, Penthouse Suite.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I Love You so much, you sexy thing.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Love, your Rey Solo </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> P.S.  Don't you dare make me wait, birthday boy.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ben doesn't even say goodbye. No one stops him. </p><p> </p><p>As he enters the suite, she's waiting, dress gone. She's perched on a chair in the corner. Each leg is thrown over the arms of the chair, stilettos still on her feet. She is sipping champagne. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey there, Big Boy," she murmurs, deepening her accent just for him. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't take his eyes off of her as his clothes go flying in every direction. He removes his boxer briefs last, his cock jutting out proudly, ready for her. </p><p> </p><p>He falls on his knees in front of her, reaching to remove the glass flute from her hand and gulping the rest down. </p><p> </p><p>Rey reaches to the top of her head, pulling the pins out of her hair and setting her hair free down her shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>Ben grips her calves, pulling her to him. He's poised right at her entrance, the tip of his cock teasing her folds.</p><p> </p><p>She's never heard him so feral as he speaks in that deep voice that makes her wetter than she's ever been in her life. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to fuck you absolutely raw, you little tease"</p><p> </p><p>"I'd expect no less, Mr. CEO," she purrs at him. </p><p> </p><p>In one quick movement, he pushes in and she screams his name. He thrusts harder than she ever remembers him thrusting before. </p><p> </p><p>He pulls her off the chair onto his cock, driving into her roughly, speaking into her ear, his voice shooting heat to her core. </p><p> </p><p>"You drive me insane, you know that? You drive me crazy with lust, Rey. I've never wanted anything like I want you."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Ben…." she gasps. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Rey" </p><p> </p><p>They come together with shouts and pants, gasps and whines, chanting each other's names like prayers, holding onto each other for dear life. </p><p> </p><p>Afterwards, he somehow manages to scoop her up and deposit her onto the soft bed. He peels her sweat soaked lingerie off as she sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"As hot as that is, it can't be comfortable to wear all day, sweetheart," he whispers, pulling her into his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"True. So...happy birthday," she whispers, running sweet kisses up and down his neck. </p><p> </p><p>He stands again and goes into the master bathroom, where she hears water running. </p><p> </p><p>He returns, scoops her up. He enters the bathroom and lowers her into the jacuzzi tub. He climbs in behind her where he proceeds to bath every inch of her. He washes her hair and afterwards leans her back against his chest, where he holds her gently. He slowly licks water droplets off her skin. </p><p> </p><p>"You came home….."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I came home, it's your birthday"</p><p> </p><p>"You must be exhausted…."</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm-hmm" she moans her answer as she starts drifting off, the hot jets and his hot skin lulling her to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>He nudges her forward, waking her enough so he can climb out. He lifts her again and carries her against his chest back to bed where he dries her off. He lays next to her and she scrambles to use him as her pillow. </p><p> </p><p>He kisses her forehead, reveling in how lucky he is. This burn bright thing blew into his life, making him a better man. </p><p> </p><p>He'll spend the rest of his days worshipping her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>